Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to luggage, and more particularly to a pull rod control device of the luggage.
The conventional luggage pull rod control device is generally formed of an elastic locating block and a receiving hole. The elastic locating block is located at one end of the expandable pull rod while the receiving hole is located at an appropriate position of the shank of the pull rod. In light of the mechanical friction between the wall of the receiving hole and the locating block, both the receiving hole and the locating block are worn out easily. As a result, the locating effect of the expandable pull rod is seriously undermined.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a luggage pull rod control device comprising a locating member to locate effectively the expandable pull rod.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.